


Blur

by dehaaness



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Augustine Vampire, Blood, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Dizziness, M/M, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, apology, hunger, the Salvatore brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehaaness/pseuds/dehaaness
Summary: The Salvatore brothers really need each other.





	

Damon Salvatore was an Augustine vampire back in 1950s, conducted by Dr. Whitmore. The professor in microbiology, everyone knows him; he’s Wes Maxfield. Aaron Whitmore’s legal guardian. That man injected something to Damon, turning him into a vampire that feeds on vampires. Pretty weird, right? Damon came home, after that incident. Dizzily drove off from Whitmore; because of hunger, that’s why he’s dizzy. After a long drive to Mystic Falls, he immediately entered his house. He came towards the lampshade, shattering it. His visions were blurred, followed by the sharp pain on his head as he started to dry up. He saw the bottles of bourbon on the table, hurriedly grabbing one. He drank the whole bottle, maybe it’s going to work. He thought that drinking his bourbon might solve his problem, might solve hunger as he feared that he might hurt his brother. Enzo is his companion when they were the experiments on the Augustine. That secret was only between them, no one knew it. Even Stefan didn’t know anything about it. Turning his humanity off wouldn’t solve anything; it would only make it worse. He threw the bottle on the floor, causing the shattered pieces scatter everywhere. He screamed so loud as the pain grew worse, worse than he ever felt. Stefan heard his brother’s loud screams, he immediately went to him. “Brother? What happened?” Stefan asked him as Damon looked at him. Damon’s eyes went black, veins forming beside his eyes. He’s hungry, hungry with his brother’s blood. He can’t explain the feelings that he felt; he can’t resist the hunger but he’s trying. He doesn’t want to hurt Stefan. “S-stay… away from me, Stef!” He said with a raspy voice as his throat begins to dry. His throat felt like sandpapers, rubbing into each other. “I won’t stay away unless you tell me what happened!” “I… I-I need your blood, Stefan.” “Why?!” “Because I’m an Augustine vampire! Back in t-the 1950s, Dr. Whitmore did experiments on me and now, Wes injected something to me. It turned me into a vampire that feeds on vampire blood!” “It’s been a long time and you didn’t told me anything about it?” “I’m scared Stefan and I don’t want you to know it because I made a lot of things that bothered you and I don’t want to do the same thing again. I’m a stubborn brother to you and I did bad things to you, and I’m sorry about anything that I did to you!” Stefan pulled his sleeves up as he pressed his wrist against Damon’s mouth. “Drink now, brother.” Stefan instructed to Damon as he bit Stefan’s wrists. His brother’s warm blood went out as he sipped it. Hungrily sipping the blood as his throat was back to normal. His brother’s blood tastes so good, it’s really delicious. He pulled away slowly, licking his blood-stained lips. Stefan’s wrist immediately healed as he went into the woods to drink animal blood, to regain his blood. After an hour, Stefan went home while his brother drinks a glass of bourbon. “Do you want some, brother?” Damon asked as he poured bourbon on the glass and hands it over to Stefan. Stefan grabbed the glass as he sat beside Damon. “I’m so sorry, Stefan.” Damon looked at him. “It’s okay, brother.” Stefan smiled at him and patted his brother’s back. The Salvatore brothers really need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> shit i finished this for 10 FUCKING mINuTES! i hope ya'll guys like it!


End file.
